The Light and Dark
by Midnight172013R
Summary: The Creator looks down on Klaus the god of Darkness, his loneliness, makes him cold hearted and destructive. But instead of being angry, he feels sadness for him. And decides to help him. Caroline, she was meant to guide him and be his friend. But a deep connection between Klaus and Caroline unfolds that even the Creator had not planned on. Can Caroline help Klaus? T-M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

New short story really. Hope you enjoy it.

There has always been this talk of balance that has been around for more than thousands of years. People still believe that there is Good and Evil. Light and Dark. And how there must be both to create balance. Without out one or the other then chaos would exist. If there was no light then there wouldn't be anything darkness and evil. But if there was only light, it wouldn't balance out the world. The Light and Dark need each other in order for everything to be complete and balance. The God Mikael the Destroyer and the Goddess Esther of Sorcery. They say that Mikael had been formed from the destruction of the world. And that Esther had been formed from magic. Other gods and goddesses had also formed. But it was the Creator that had made Mikael and Esther to be consorted. They did as the Creator wanted, the first child that had been born was Elijah the god of Righteousness and Wisdom, then Finn the Decent, following Niklaus god of the Creativity and Strength, Kol the god of Arrogance and War, to a daughter Rebekah of Passion and Family, the last was Henrik god of Joy and Music. But Mikael couldn't help his hatred toward his third eldest son Niklaus or Klaus. He didn't know what it was, but he hated him more then he hated anyone else in his life. Since he was born Klaus had been tortured and abused by Mikael, as a child he didn't understand what he had done wrong. But the older that he got the more Mikael wouldn't hold back from hitting him or making him feel isolated and alone. His mother the Goddess Esther of Sorcery did little to help him in the situations. She would always look away from him after Mikael would stop. It wasn't until he found out the reason and so did Mikael. Esther had, had an affair with another god, and Klaus was not Mikael's son. He had finally figured out why he had hated the boy so. Esther would not tell of whom his father was who the god was. And in the end he felt more and more utterly alone.

Mikael had told him the reason why his mother never even looked at him it was because in her eyes, 'he' was her mistake. Mikael had been angry towards his wife but never harmed her. He knew who Klaus's father was, and told him that he had already ended the bastard that Klaus's father was. Finding out that he wasn't truly part of the family made Klaus feel more like an outsider, alone even his siblings. Rebekah and Elijah couldn't comfort him, instead the more that he felt alone the more he began to become colder. His hatred for his mother seemed to only grow until one day, he had killed her. But because she was a goddess she would not be dead for long. Klaus's hate only got worse to a point where he became cold and unattached to the world. Believing that no one would ever love him, even as Mortals started roaming the Earth he had no interest in them and happily killed as many as he pleased. Soon the god once known as Niklaus the god of Creativity and Strength turned into his true identity or what many supposed. Klaus the god of Darkness. He began finding he didn't care much anymore and soon was truly becoming Darkness itself just like his name. Rebekah goddess of Passion and Family was in tears by what her brother had become but none of the less no one could do anything about it. Klaus had separated himself from his family being isolated and alone. The Creator saw what had become of one of his creations but instead of feeling anger towards him, he felt sadness for the god of Darkness. For it was truly loneliness, the Creator intended to help him. A friend for him to confine in, someone that could bring him back from the Darkness that was surrounding him and dragging him in. Before an idea crossed his mind, so he set to work. Merging Life, Beauty, and Light. A beautiful goddess formed with wavy long shining golden hair and piercing blue green eyes that had been formed from the sea itself. The Creator called her Caroline Goddess of Light; the Creator told her of Klaus the god of Darkness and told her she must try her best to be his friend and to help him. To bring him back from the abyss that he was in. Caroline did as her Creator had said but was stubborn and had been created with independence. She wasn't just going to be Klaus's friend. She believed that he had to earn that right to be, but that wouldn't mean she wouldn't try to guide him. It wasn't till Klaus god of Darkness had finally met his match and other half. When Klaus had found out the truth of his mother's affair he had broken things off with his consort Tatia goddess of Beauty but he had also knew at the time that she was with Elijah as well. He would not have any of it any longer, finding that if she had truly loved him she wouldn't have been using him. So never again had he taken interest in any goddess or woman. That didn't mean he did not lie with women. He would find his own pleasure in mere mortal woman. But nothing more, consisting of only going from one warm body to the next. But when he had seen Caroline he felt some sort of deep connection that day. He had been about to amuse himself with men kill each other in the arena when he saw her. It was not only her beauty that entranced him but her Light as well. She walked out of the Arena only for him to follow as if she were a siren calling him. Her hair was in a loose golden braid that draped down her back, a shoulder strap white gown with a gold belt around her waist. A golden ring around her head, she turned to him.

"Klaus god of Darkness, I assume?" Klaus blinked twice taken aback that she knew him. He thought he knew every goddess there was but apparently he hadn't met her. He smirked.

"Yes, so you have heard of me." She shrugged.

"Not good things you are quite infamous Klaus." He shrugged.

"Well I guess my reputation precedes me." Klaus moved to her finding that he couldn't stop staring at her. Never had he seen a goddess as beautiful as her, he had once thought it was Tatia but she now looks nothing more than a queen compared to her. A true goddess, he thought. "Who do I have the pleasure of meeting love?"

"Caroline," Like him Caroline did feel this strong connection to him, but she would never acknowledge it. For he was Darkness and she was Light. All the Creator had asked of her was befriending him of course and guide him out of Darkness. But of course he would have to earn her friendship. Both still drawing in each other with near desire and unknown feeling. She swallowed hard.

"You are a goddess are you not? We may be in human form but I can still see you are not Mortal," Klaus observed. She shrugged.

"I am Caroline goddess of Light." He stared at her. So she was the exact opposite of him. He wondered how good she was, claiming that she was Light. He had once been good as well Creativity and Strength. But now he had become so isolated that it had made him become dark.

"Well Caroline goddess of Light it would only be fair of me to offer you something to eat and drink." She watched as he turned to a mortal man, she could tell that he was controlling him. As they moved inside a dining chamber, she gave him a look as he spoke to the mortal man.

"Bring some wine and food." Klaus muttered. The mortal man nodded as he was told robotically before leaving the chamber. Klaus glanced to her, noticing her disapproving look. He raised his eyebrows as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You shouldn't control people like that." Klaus shrugged.

"There Mortals what do I care, I am a god after all."

"Mortals may not be powerful and undying beings but that doesn't mean that they are not beautiful in their own way." Klaus chuckled.

"Love, I hardly think anything of them. Many gods and goddesses don't."

"But didn't our Creator create them as well. So they are just as beautiful and interesting creatures." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Tell me have you ever met a mortal?" He asked. She was about to speak when he cut her off. "One that you have actually spoken to?" Her mouth shut. "Mortals, only have ever been full of themselves. In the beginning perhaps they had once respected and worshipped us. But now they have forgotten us, such as fighting, killing, destroying the land around them. Stealing from one another, some even believe that they are better than us. Superior in a way that they believe they can rival the gods." She thought for a moment. "You haven't met one so you don't understand how they have become. They had turned their back on the Creator, the Gods and the world. It is only a matter of time before they destroy each other or they have already become corrupt." Caroline nodded.

"Perhaps those things are true, but I don't believe that all Mortals are like this. In fact I think in a way Gods envy Mortals." Caroline said sitting down. Klaus eyed her for a moment.

"Why would any god envy a mere Mortal?" Klaus wondered.

"Because in a way they are flawed, but I know that some have tried. Tried to be better than others, to do the right thing. What the Creator would expect from his creations. I believe that is the difference, not many gods I know have tried to be better to do the right thing. Most I have seen some have lost their purpose to guide Mortals. And many things have changed or so I have been told." Klaus thought for a moment taking in all that she had said. She did seem different from any god or goddess that he had ever met.

"But sweetheart, until you have met a human you don't truly understand." She glared at him.

"I don't need to meet one to understand. I can see, can I not?" He nodded sitting down across from her.

"Yes, but meeting one would be the true answer." Caroline shook her head.

"Kindness perhaps, showing one another of compassion." Klaus chuckled and shook his head before his blue eyes darkened.

"Compassion is gone love; it faded centuries ago along with most of the good in the land." Caroline looked at him.

"Perhaps because Darkness had seemed to enter his heart as he found himself isolated and alone." Klaus froze hearing her words. His face hardened as he glared at her.

"I would watch your mouth love if you know what's good for you." She didn't back down. Her blue green eyes held a challenge in them.

"Do you think that just because you are some powerful god that I fear you? Do not forget that I am goddess just as powerful as you." He was shocked at first. The first god or goddess or mortal. She didn't fear him, in fact she fought him. Instead of making him mad, it to him made her much more interesting. He smirked.

"A fire seems to burn in you love." The Mortal returned with food and drink for Klaus and Caroline. Caroline took a sip of her wine before Klaus spoke. "How about we talk about something else love." She huffed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He gave her a cocky smile.

"I want to talk about you," She rolled her eyes.

"Why?" She couldn't help but ask. No one had ever been so forward with her. Or wanted to talk about her much. She had only met a few gods and goddesses; her best friend you could say was Bonnie the goddess of Witchcraft and Nature and Stefan god of the Thoughtful and a Protector. She had found Stefan to be her older brother more though. He always looked out for her, and was there when she needed him.

"Because I think I fancy you," She stared at him as he continued. "You're beautiful, strong and full of light. I enjoy you." She swallowed hard for a moment before covering it up with an eye roll once again.

"Ok, just to be clear." He looked at her expectantly. "I am too smart to be seduced by you." Klaus smiled. He liked that she fought against him. Klaus had always enjoyed a challenge. And he was coming to like this one.

"Well that's what I like about you." The Creator watched them as they pushed and pulled back and forth sometimes arguing and sometimes a conversation. None of the less the Creator had seen a difference in Niklaus since meeting Caroline. But at the same time he also saw a change between them. Instead they seemed drawn together like gravity. Being opposites it seemed that they attracted one another's presence from time to time as he watched over them. He could see that Klaus felt something for Caroline, perhaps more. Her light was bringing him back slowly. But he also saw a change in Caroline, despite how well she hid it, he could see her light glowing brighter when she saw him. The same was with Klaus, his Darkness would seem to fade start showing his humanity. The Creator knew that they would forever be drawn to one another. For they were Good and Evil, Yin and Yang, Light and Dark. Klaus needed Caroline, and Caroline needed Klaus. In order to keep balance in the world. He knew though it was only a matter of time before their connection to one another would grow, until they found themselves complete.

Notes: So here is the first chapter. This is just a little story that I decided to write. It will probably be like a few chapters. But nothing truly long fanfic like my others. Review please. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline goddess of Light had been created for one purpose to help Niklaus once the god of creativity and strength, but now he was known as Klaus the god of Darkness. He had to be deserving of her friendship, though she would still try to guide him. But she didn't consider him a friend. Yet. She would have never thought that trying to guide to bring him back to his true self would have her have these strong and deep unusual feelings. Now here she was by the ocean, enjoying the view, she had been deep in her thoughts. She didn't sense him till he spoke.

"Enjoying the view sweetheart?" He asked. She jumped before turning to him.

"Yes, I was actually. The ocean happens to be quite beautiful." He nodded.

"Indeed, but almost as beautiful as you." She felt a strange overwhelming heat in her cheeks. She scoffed and turned away.

"I am not like some mere mortal woman that will fall for your charms." Klaus smirked.

"None even behold your beauty nor the strength that you hold within you." She glanced at him before looking back at the sea. Klaus still didn't know what it was, but he was drawn to her. He was drawn to her beauty, her strength and that she had no fear of him. But he found himself strangely drawn to the Light she gave off more.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Can't I come see a friend?" She gave him a look.

"We aren't friends Klaus." She said folding her arms across her chest. He put his hand over his chest pretending to be hurt.

"You wound me love," She rolled her eyes.

"You want my friendship?" She asked. She stood almost nose to nose with him. "Friendship stage one show me that I can trust you." Klaus snorted.

"You think I want your friendship that bad?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Well you did think that we were friends." She pointed out. "Tell me do you have friends?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Who? After pushing everyone in your life away."

"It's none of your business. But I do have a friend, Marcel. Who is having a feast tonight? I had come to ask if you would do the honor of attending with me." He murmured. She studied him for a moment.

"Very well, I will attend this feast with you. I would love to meet your friend Marcel."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Caroline arrived in a formal gown. Her hair was down in a mix of waves. Klaus had been speaking to a woman by the food table. When he laid his eyes on her. He was captivated by her beauty. He glared at some of the men and a few gods that were also present who dared laid eyes on her. She was his, he thought to himself. And he didn't like how they looked at her. They met half way, now they stood in front of each other. He gave her a smile.<p>

"Good evening," Klaus said. She nodded. Marcel god of Festivity and Courage walked over to Klaus and Caroline. He smiled to her.

"I can see what you were saying Klaus. She is quite stunning." He held out his hand to her. "Marcel, god of Festivity and Courage, pleasure to meet you lovely goddess." She reached out to shake his hand when he turned her hand over and kissed her knuckle. Klaus glared at him.

"Caroline goddess of Light." Caroline said.

"Light, I believe I have heard of you among the gods and goddesses. You are quite the opposite of Klaus. I would think you would try to kill each other." Marcel muttered. She shrugged.

"Sometimes." Marcel laughed.

"Klaus, she is quite spirited and I can tell she is more than just a pretty face." Marcel replied. Klaus nodded.

"She does have a fire burning in her you could say." Marcel turned to Caroline. "So how did you and Klaus meet?" He asked.

"At the Arena, for where the mortals play their games." Caroline explained.

"Klaus, has always loved the mortal men battle and kill one another."

"So how did you two meet?" She asked.

"He once was in love with my sister Rebekah goddess of Passion and Family." She turned to him.

"Yes, we had loved one another. But we weren't really supposed to. The creator told us that it was best to end it because we would find another. Rebekah already has I believe." Marcel cleared his throat. "And I have found someone else it seems as well." He glanced to someone behind Caroline. He left without another word toward the blond beauty that was a mortal.

"Come," Klaus said. She followed him over to get a drink.

"So Rebekah is your sister?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"Half, but yes."

"Where is she now?"

"With the rest of my family," He said gripping his cup in his hand. He didn't really ever talk about his family. And he didn't like to.

"What is she like?" She asked.

"She has always been someone to feel many things, loves too easily, her emotions are stronger than most. But she loves her family all the more."

"Do you see her?" He shook his head.

"The last time I saw her was almost a centuries ago." He remembered how she pleaded with him not to go. Not to leave her, Rebekah and him had always been close. How he had watched stream down her face. But he told her coldly that he didn't care anymore and that he didn't care about her. He swallowed hard and composed his face. He hated feeling things, it made him feel weak.

"Why haven't you seen her in so long?"

"I have made my choice. And it is what it is." He didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"Care for a dance?" He asked. She looked at him for a moment and then at his out stretched hand to her before she took his hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer, while she rested her other hand on his shoulder.

"So tell me do you have any siblings?" She shook her head.

"No, like most gods and goddesses I was created or formed by the Creator." She explained. He nodded. "But I would consider Bonnie goddess of witchcraft and nature and Stefan god of thoughtful and the protector as friends and family." He looked at her for a moment. She knew Stefan? He had once been best friends with Stefan before he left his family. That had been part of his old life before.

"I know of Stefan, he had once been my best friend." He found himself telling her. She looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" She shrugged.

"Kind of,"

"It was back when I was once the weak god of creativity and strength." She looked at him.

"That doesn't sound weak,"

"Well I was," He said. Remembering how he Mikael had been to him. How he tortured him, belittled him, made him feel like nothing. Made him weak scrared at that time.

"Well if isn't the god that killed me and took my love away from me." Said a voice behind them. Klaus froze and turned to the goddess. Celeste goddess of vengeance and discord. She wasn't a powerful goddess only a minor compared to Klaus and many of the other gods that had been created by the Creator.

"Celeste," Caroline glanced between them as they glare at one another.

"I see you have met the new goddess that the Creator, created." Klaus gave her a look.

"Leave now, before I chose to end your life once again." She glared at him.

"Leave you alone? You killed me because you were jealous of what Elijah and I had." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"No, I killed you because you merely plotted to try and rule the home of the gods. You used Elijah."

"No! I loved him and he me." She insisted.

"I will kill you this time!" She used her power to strike him with fire that she had formed in her hand. Mortals gasped and scrambled to get out of there. Gods and Goddesses merely watched unamused. She shot it at Klaus, but visualized behind her jus then. He grabbed her arm and throw her into a wall a dent made in it. People ran out in fear. Caroline didn't understand. She moved to try and intervene when to other gods were there. The one grabbed her to try and burn her. She gave him a look before using her power to send him flying across the room in a wall. She wasn't really use to fighting but knew how to defend herself. The other tried to stab her with a strange looking dagger, till his head was removed from his shoulders. She looked up at Klaus the god who had just saved her life. Celeste got up and screamed. "This isn't over Klaus, I will get my vengeance. You took Elijah away from me now I- suddenly she was stabbed and in the next second she burned into flames. Klaus's eyes met with the man he knew his whole entire life before turning and grabbing Caroline's arm. He dragged her outside.

"Klaus what's wrong?" She asked. He didn't answer.

"Niklaus," The voice stopped them and she turned to see the man that had killed Celeste stood in front of them now. Klaus turned around facing him.

"What are you doing here brother?"

"I was invited." Brother? Caroline realized that this was one of Klaus's siblings and from the looks of it. Elijah appeared to look much older more mature you could say then Klaus. Klaus folded his arms across his chest. "Niklaus I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Klaus stared at his older brother. Caroline looked between them. "About not being there for you. I should have when you needed me. But I didn't. I just thought you should that. Rebekah, Henrik, Kol even Finn we all miss you."

"Mikael is still there along with mother as well." Elijah looked down in shame. He should have been more protective of his brother. "I told you, I was never coming back."

"Brother, we are still your family. I just hope that someday you will return home to us." Elijah said as he walked away back to the party.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"Nothing changes, the past can never be forgotten." She stepped in front of him.

"He's your brother," She protested. Klaus gave her a look.

"Half and one that didn't look out much for his younger. I refuse to return home to them." Klaus sneered.

"You have earned my trust Klaus. But you have this habit of pushing the ones you love and those who love you away. Do you truly wish to be alone is that why you push other away?" Klaus glared at her.

"This has been fun, but I think it's time you leave." She looked at him.

"I get it, your father never loved you so you think that no else will." She shook her head.

"But that's the problem you don't try to understand other gods and goddess or people." She looked away before she faded into nothing. He was stunned. Again Caroline was honest with him and did not fear him.

Note: So here is another chapter. Tell me if I should continue because I wasn't so sure on this chapter. Five reviews and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Mikael the god of destruction who was known as the destroyer overheard through the world of the gods that the bastard step son of his found some sort of hope. That he wasn't as lonely or isolated as he thought though. He had heard, that he had been around a new goddess called Caroline goddess of the light. It seemed that she had been helping him bring back hope and love in him. This could not happen. Klaus would forever be alone, he wanted that pathetic excuse for a god to be alone and in misery. He would have to kill this goddess, but he would have to find a way to make it permanent. It was hard to kill a god or goddess, he was not the Creator he couldn't just destroy them even if he was the destroyer himself. He would kill Klaus, and take away any hope for him. He had to destroy Caroline, or make Klaus believe that she would never care for him either. That he once again was alone in the world with no one.

* * *

><p>Caroline, was sitting on a rock in the middle of a forest somewhere in the world. She twirled a flower in her hand, while speaking with Bonnie the goddess of witchcraft and nature, who sat on the ground next to her. They had been talking about Klaus. Since Caroline had been created Bonnie had been there for her like a sister. Stefan had been there for her, he had been chosen to be her mentor to help her grasp her goddess powers. Stefan was off though today with his brother Damon god of wine and schemes. Not that Caroline cared about Damon really, in fact she hated him. The first time that she had been created Damon had treated her like she was nothing, and had said that she was. When she was first created, she had been drunk and one of his celebrations. He had at one point tried to take advantage of her. Stefan had saved her and lectured Damon though. Truth was Damon was the god of wine, so he always was drinking and usually remotely drunk. But she still hated him, Bonnie didn't like him either. But he was Stefan's older brother, and they knew they had to respect that because Stefan still cared about his brother.<p>

"So this so called new bound between you and Klaus, has it been helping him? I mean you know mentoring him perhaps…" Caroline shrugged.

"He has been alright around me. His family is a very…sensitive subject for him to talk about. In fact I met one of them two days ago. Elijah god of Righteousness and Wisdom. He had been at the party that Klaus's friend Marcel had thrown. He had tried to apologize to Klaus. But he didn't seem to care and it seemed that he refused to forgive him for whatever Elijah apologized for." Bonnie shrugged.

"Not much is known about the second generation of gods after Silas, Qetsiyah and Amara were created. Just rumors and some stories that could or could not be true." Caroline shrugged.

"I do know one thing, I think that everything that happened to him in his past and deals with who he is today. I think his father was a big part of the way that he turned out." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Mikael god of destruction. Are you sure? I admit that he does destroy a lot of things, but they are all part of the mortals world. He doesn't do much to the gods and goddesses he doesn't want to disrespect our Creator. They have always said that he was good to his family that he loved them. And that Klaus had revealed his true identity as the god of darkness killing his own mother as a sign of proof and another god with his family." Caroline shook her head.

"He didn't admit it, but he didn't deny it either when I said that it must have been because his father didn't love him. And that's why he pushes people away because he is convinced that no one else will either. So that's why he hurts others most of the time or is alone." Bonnie thought for a moment.

"But why would Mikael hate Klaus so much." Caroline shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I intend on finding out." Bonnie glanced at her.

"Do you…like him?" Caroline shook her head.

"Not in the slightest right now. But I am starting to find that he isn't as cruel and dark as people make him out to be. Remember he has to earn my friendship. He does have my trust for saving me from that other minor god I guess." She raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

"Wait someone attacked you?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"You know I am not all about violence. I don't believe to use my powers that often to harm others. He caught me off guard, but Klaus took care of it. Ripping the god's head off. Though that god will probably be reformed or so soon." She answered.

"You seem to understand him Caroline. The way you talk of him, I know you aren't friends but at the same time you really seem to believe that there is some good in him." Caroline nodded.

"I do, I think there is more to him than just darkness. I believe he just needs a little help is all."

* * *

><p>Klaus had a sip of his drink. He was deep in his thoughts thinking about a certain blonde but also his brother. He hadn't seen him in centuries. He shook his head and looked down the sketch that he started, it was of Caroline. He had recently started drawing once again. He couldn't get her out of his head, but at the same time he never wanted to forget her face. So he began to start drawing once again. Her golden hair and those blue green eyes that held the rarest fire in them.<p>

"Hello dark one," Said a voice. Klaus looked up to Damon walking into the room. He plopped down on the cushions in front of him.

"Damon, you do realize I could rip off your head and toss you out the window easily for invading my home." Damon shrugged.

"Yeah, but you would just miss me after." He smirked. "I heard that you were out with a certain blonde goddess." Klaus was in front of him in a second teleporting to him grabbing him around the throat and lifting him off the ground in a choking grasp. "You have been better," Damon grunted.

"Klaus, put him down please." Klaus glanced to his old friend.

"Stefan, what brings you here? Your brother is already asking for death." Klaus said.

"To save my brother, and to find out your intentions with Caroline." Klaus let go of Damon and turned to face Stefan. Stefan nodded to the drawing of Caroline on the cushions.

"Looks like someone has a thing for blondie. Kind of strange though seeing as she is the opposite of you. And she is quite annoying." Klaus gave him a look, before he tore out his pancreas. He grunted. "Always have to use violence I see." Damon murmured.

"You come here to ask me about Caroline why?" Klaus's voice seeping with jealousy and anger. Was there something between Stefan and Caroline? Stefan had once been with Rebekah. So he knew that he had a thing for blondes as well.

"I need to make sure that you are not going to hurt her." Klaus gave him a look.

"I assure you, I would never hurt her. There isn't any reason for you to be concerned." Stefan raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Right look who I am talking to though. Caroline is my best friend, if you hurt her I will find a way to hurt you." Klaus glared at him.

"I would never harm her. I have no intention of hurting her." He muttered. Stefan nodded.

"Well you better not." Caroline was Stefan's best friend/sister he never wanted her to be hurt. And he knew what Klaus was capable of. Klaus sighed.

"Now if you excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

"Like draw and paint blondie?" Damon asked with a chuckle. Klaus glared at him.

"No I have some business to attend to." Stefan studied him.

"Still dealing with the other gods over the world. Still shocked you let Marcel live after he tried to steal your place." Klaus was king of South end part of the world. Each of his brothers had been appointed to different sides of the world. Although Henrik was still too young he helped bring a ray of sun to the people with his music. Klaus's jaw clenched remembering his little brother. How he had begged him to see the mortal world on the day of the full moon when darkest of creatures had rose from the underworld to cause chaos. He had wanted to see the creatures. But every god knew that Henrik was too young to go. His mother Esther had told them that it wasn't aloud until they reached their true age of identity and how their powers. Klaus and Henrik had disobeyed. Henrik though had to pay for the price of their mistake. Klaus shook his head.

"Yes well Marcel learned his place and if not I will send him to the depths of the underworld where he can burn and rot away like Silas, Qetsiyah and Amara. I need to make sure that the land also gets what's expected. The night, to let chaos through the world. The humans though make their own chaos of course." Silas and Qetsiyah had done something terrible and Amara had helped as well. As punishment, the Creator sent them down into the underworld in a prison that could only be broken by the Creator. As for Klaus and his tribute to darkness and chaos. He might have contributed to this by killing thousands of mortals, only centuries ago which also brought the world to a war. It had been how he achieved his reputation.

"Well I'm going to head for an interesting party with the mortals. It is always more fun to crash them. Literally, you should have seen what happened. I accidently burned the building down." Damon smirked. Stefan gave his brother a look, before Damon faded away.

"Well I am off," Stefan said turning to Klaus. Klaus looked at Stefan, it had been centuries since they had spoken. It had been shocking for Klaus that he had come all the way here for Caroline's sake.

"Goodbye Stefan," Stefan nodded before fading away into nothing. Klaus looked down at the sketch of Caroline that lie on the cushions. What was she doing to him? He enjoyed her company more than anyone else's. He craved it, even now he wanted to see her. But he forced himself, to ignore these strange feelings that he had started to feel for her. Love was nothing more than a weakness. With that he left to the gods on the south side. He had to make sure that everything was in order. One thing though that Klaus loved, was power he loved being king over his domain.

* * *

><p>Caroline was wondering through the woods when she heard a cry. She looked around following the cry, before finding a small mortal boy behind a tree curled in a ball. The goddess, could see the tears running down his face. She decided to make her presence known. The boy was startled by the light that brightened the woods till it faded and he could see a beautiful young woman with golden hair. Fear seemed to enter his gaze he tried to move away from her.<p>

"Wait don't go," She said. The boy had managed to try to stand before falling again. She realized that he was wounded, she walked over to him still the boy tried to move away from her. "I am not going to hurt you," She said kneeling in front of him. He looked at her. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Paulnus," The boy said. She gave him a small smile.

"What happened Paulnus?" She asked.

"My brother and I were hunting, a boar came we tried to fight it but it attacked us. My brother went to go get father, I hid and climbed a tree. When the boar was gone I tried to get down but I couldn't…I-I fell." He looked down at his leg. "It hurts," He cried. Caroline placed her hand lightly on his leg trying to be gentle. She could sense that the leg was in fact broken. She closed her eyes and let her magic leave to brush the boy's leg. The boy watched amazed as his leg glowed for a second before the pain was gone. He moved his leg testing it. It wasn't broken anymore. He stared up at her. "Who are you?" He asked. She gave him a smile.

"A friend," She heard movement through the woods. "You should be fine now. Be careful next time." He nodded. Before she glowed and disappeared through thin air.

"Paulnus!" He heard his father's voice.

"Father!" He called back. Caroline watched unseen by the mortals as the man ran over to his son hugging him relived that he was alive. She watched as the man smiled before hearing his pray.

"Thank you goddess," He said. She smiled before watching them disappear.

"I knew you would be out here, and end up helping a mortal." Caroline turned to Stefan standing behind her leaning against a tree with bow and arrow. It appeared that he had been hunting as well.

"The boy was hurt, I had to help him." He nodded.

"I know Caroline, you have the kindest heart of any god or goddess that I have ever met." She shrugged. "And the best part is you don't give up that easily." She smirked.

"And don't you forget."

"I would ask if you wished to hunt with me, but you don't like to really watch lives being taken mortal or animal." Caroline nodded.

"That's alright Stefan, I will probably return home now."

"Caroline," She turned back to him. "Please be careful, Klaus is powerful and very dangerous." She gave him a smile.

"I am just as powerful as him, I do not fear him. Besides I don't believe that he will hurt me." She explained.

* * *

><p>She returned to her home that only gods could be. No mortal could ever enter the portal to the god's home. She had made it to her chamber when she realized that she wasn't alone. Caroline jumped seeing him lying in her bed waiting for her.<p>

"You scared me, what are you doing here so late?" She asked. He turned to her with a cocky smile.

"I wished to see you,"

"This late," Klaus shrugged.

"Actually I had originally come here around noon. You have been gone since then."

"Well what is it that you want?"

"To talk, isn't that what friends do?"

"We aren't friends Klaus." He nodded.

"Yet, come on get to know me. I dare you." She studied him for a moment raising her hand and flicking her fingers at the ceiling. He raised an eyebrow before looking up and noticing that the roof had faded and the stars appeared in the night sky.

"I happen to look at the stars almost every night before I go to sleep." Klaus hadn't remembered the last time he looked up at the stars. But then he did a long time ago.

"I haven't really looked at them in centuries or cared to since…" He trailed off remembering his family. Caroline glanced to him sitting next to him on her bed as they gazed at the stars.

"Since?"

"Never mind,"

"Since you were with your family?" He didn't answer. "Tell me about it?" She asked. Usually he would never speak of his family with anyone but Klaus found himself wanting to tell her.

"My brother Henrik, my sister Rebekah and I use to watch the stars every night. The stars tell the story of the past, and the present." She looked at him.

"What sort of stories?" She asked. He shrugged.

"War, adventure, plague, death, love…"

"What is your favorite story of the stars?" She asked. Only Rebekah and Henrik he had ever told.

"The one about who conquered many great kingdoms and cities and he was just a mortal man." She shrugged.

"I guess that wasn't surprising, you seem to like power." Klaus smirked and nodded.

"What about Henrik and Rebekah, what was there favorite story?" Klaus had never truly opened up to anyone like this. It felt all new and strange to him. But Caroline seemed different. He didn't understand why he was telling her this though.

"Rebekah's favorite was about a princess that refused to be with a god. One that wanted the princess but she rather have been with a poor mortal man instead. The god killed her lover in order to have her. But she still refused and plunged a sword into her heart refusing to love anyone but that mortal man. Honestly though I found the whole story boring and stupid. Dying for someone like that, she didn't have to die. She could have just refused him." He shook his head. Caroline wondered if Klaus had ever been with anyone. A goddess perhaps or a mortal, but with affection or love between them.

"Have you ever been with anyone?" She bit her lip. "I mean in love before?" She asked. He was taken aback by the question.

"Love is a weakness," Caroline shook her head.

"I disagree." Klaus glanced at her. "I think it gives you strength. And bring you happiness to be with that person."

"Have you been in love?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No but I have seen it,"

"Between mortals? Or gods?"

"Mortals, how much they love one another." Klaus shook his head.

"Most mortals are forced into arrange marriages by their parents. There really is no love in them. Mortals only love themselves as I once said." She rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

"Have you ever been in love?" She pushed him to answer. He looked away.

"No, but I thought I was once. I was infatuated with another goddess." She listened as he spoke. "Tatia the goddess of beauty." Caroline felt strange feelings stir inside of her as he spoke of the other goddess that he had once been with. "But she was also with my brother Elijah at the time. It was nothing more than having two gods give her attention. Once with her was enough, but for Elijah he had fallen into her trap a second time before he learned his lesson. She didn't care about us, and in the end it drove a large gap between me and Elijah." She studied him for a moment.

"Was that what Elijah was apologizing for the other night?" She asked. Klaus's face hardened.

"That's none of your business," He snapped She gave him a look but decided to drop it.

"And what was Henrik's story?"

"Henrik's favorite story was about a man called Aiolos who was seen as nothing more than a monster but he played beautiful music. A beautiful young woman called Carmina who sang as if she we're a goddess, when she sang he fell in love with her. There is some adventure in it, it isn't all about love. But Henrik enjoyed it I think because he loves music." Klaus finished. They were silent as they stared up at the stars together. Caroline turned to him and spoke.

"Will you tell me the story?" She asked. Klaus felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Of course,"

Note: So here is another chapter. I apologize for the delay. But I have been studying for my anthropology test. I really hope I get a good grade. I have also finally updated my story on . It's the sequel to Salem Witches called the Hex of Shadows be sure to check it out. If you haven't read the first then rad Salem Witches by RM_Spinella. Thanks. Five reviews and I will try to update Tuesday on my day off.

A/N End of chapter 3


End file.
